The Adventures of Team SPHR (Sapphire) Volume 1
by Animeforlife345
Summary: The new year at Beacon Academy has just begun and one of the new students by the name of Sapphire Williams is stoked to be going to the same school her grandmother went to. But will she be able to overcome the trials placed in front of her and her team? Takes place in volume 1 so yes there will be the original characters from the show
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I recently finished the 3rd volume of RWBY and I have to say, it really impressed me. So I decided to create my own RWBY story with my very own OC team and very own OC weapons that I have thought of. I hope everyone likes this story as well as my other stories and please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I only own my OC's and** **weapons**

 **Sidenote: When I found out about Monty, I was very depressed. Monty Oum came up with one of the best ideas for a show and I wish he was still here with us**

 **Name:** **Sapphire Williams**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight:** **127 lbs.**

 **Gender:** **Female**

 **Skin Color: White**

 **Hair Color:** **Long sapphire-colored hair that is either put in a ponytail or in a bun**

 **Eye Color: Blue, but turn a darker shade of blue when angry**

 **Place of Birth: Vacuo**

 **Clothes: Sapphire wears a blue hoodie with black patches on the arms and the pocket. Around her waist is a case, which holds her weapon, Melody's** **Vengeance. She also wears a pair of blue fingerless gloves. Her lower body is** **covered by a blue miniskirt and black leggings with purple stripes.**

 **Bio: When she was born, Sapphire was raised to be a musician and follow her father in the job of entertainment. However, her father had to leave home and he hasn't been heard from since. Not knowing what to do, she ran away from her home where she was found by her grandmother and was taken in. Her grandmother was once a Huntress, but she retired, not wanting to make her family worried for her. Sapphire's grandmother taught her that there was more to her flute than she thought before. Not only was an old family heirloom, but it was used by her grandma, who was able to use it to it's full potential. Ever since Sapphire learned this, she wanted to be a Huntress like her grandma so she** **asked to be trained. After about 2 long years of training, she received a letter from Ozpin himself that invited her to his school.**

 **Weapon Name: Melody's Vengeance**

 **Description of Weapon: It is a flute that is coated in sapphire and has black keys to play music on.**

 **Gun Form: When it is not in it's normal form, Melody's Vengeance takes the form of a shotgun, used for close range and medium ranged combat.**

 **Melee Form: The flute is split in two where they form two chakrams with sapphire colors. The blades on the outer most part of the chakrams are green.**

 **Inspiration: Kokopelli-mythical Hopi symbol fertility, replenishment, music, dance, and mischief**

 **Sapphire is normally a nice person, but that still doesn't stop her from doing mischief. She usually pulls jokes on other teams, like Team RWBY or more like Weiss.** **She loves to play music and loves to make people dance.**

 **Axel (Kingdom Hearts series)**

 **Sapphire can sometimes be a little arrogant and always wants to make sure everyone she meets remembers her name, even using the catchphrase of the red-headed character. Her melee form of her weapon is also based off his** **weapons in Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Semblance: Unknown**

 **Theme (Like how Yang's is "I Burn"? Yeah): Flute version of Lindsey Sterling's Roundtable Rival**

"Hey be careful with that dust! The big boss needs those in perfect condition when we ship them!"

In the middle of the night, a couple of thugs dressed in all black with purple shades were loading boxes of dust onto a helicopter on a helipad. They recently stole the dust from the Schnee company and were hoping to get a huge payload for doing so. "Oh come off it Caleb, it's not like we are losing any money! We have enough dust here to get millions, millions!" another thug said as the lead thug, Caleb Sanders, turned to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"If any dust is lost, it will be your life!" he yelled in the other thugs face who just whimpered and nodded furiously.

"Wow mister, you are pretty mean to your own men," they heard a female voice say as each one of the thugs turned to see a tall female in a blue hoodie and blue miniskirt. Around her waist was a sapphire-colored case. "Don't you think you should be a little nicer?"

"And who are you?" Caleb asked as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl who smirked. "The name is Sapphire. Got it memorized?" she asked while pointing at her head, mocking the lead thug, which just made him more pissed. He pulled the trigger of his gun, firing a bullet in the direction of Sapphire, who was easily able to dodge it by ducking.

"Well someone is going to need to teach you a lesson, firing a gun at a girl?" her cold voice said as the other thugs took out their guns and began to open fire. She jumped into the air, opened the case around her waist, took the contents out of it, put it together, and landed on the other side of the helipad. In her hand was a sapphire colored flute with black note buttons. The thugs just laughed at her.

"Oh we are so scared of a flute miss! Oh no, please don't play a high note so we go deaf!" Caleb jokingly exclaimed as the thugs pretented to cover their ears. Sapphire smirked lightly and clicked one of the buttons on her flute, making it transform. The flute began changing form, making it a little larger and a little wider. After finishing it's transformation, the flute had become a double barrel sawed-off shotgun.

"I-is that a shotgun?" one of the thugs asked which Sapphire just laughed. "You tell me, is it a double barrel shotgun that could blow anyone off the side of this helipad?" she asked as she pulled the trigger, firing a red dust round at the thugs, which blew a couple of them off the pad.

"Oh my god, she is insane!" Caleb yelled as he turned to his thugs. "Bring her to her knees!" The thugs nodded and ran at her, which made Sapphire smile even more. She clicked another button and it began to transform again, becoming circular. Her weapon formed into two flat sapphire circles that had green blades around the entire circle. This was her all time favorite form of her weapon, her chakram form. She held on in her hand and close to the ground while she held the other one above her head.

 **(Flute Version of Roundatble Rival plays)**

"Who's first!?" she yelled as one of thugs ran in with a large black sword. Sapphire easily side-stepped the swing that the thug unleashed and kicked right in the knee cap. As the man kneeled down in pain, she unleashed a spinning attack with her chakrams, knocking him backwards. Surprised, the other thugs ran towards her, but that was a big mistake on their part.

The first two thugs tried to both go for a punch, but she caught both their fists in the chakram and made them collide with their foreheads. Another thug tried shooting at her, but she was able to deflect them by spinning her weapons quickly, causing the bullets to ricochet back at him. One thug caught her by surprise by kicking her in the back, but she was able to put her hand down on the ground and flipped back onto her feet. The thug laughed but then was silenced by fear.

"Really? Gonna attack someone from behind like a little coward?!" She yelled as everyone on the helipad could tell that her bright blue eyes were getting darker. The thug tried to run, but Sapphire threw one of chakrams which hit him in the back and bounced back to the wielder. She ran at the other thugs with a malicious smile as they tried to run away...

 ***2 minutes later***

Caleb stared in shock at all of his men, knocked out on the ground. He didn't expect an unknown female to knock out all of his thugs, especially the specially trained ones. He looked at Sapphire, who was breathing heavily, calming down from her mad attack. Caleb pulled out his gun and fired a couple of shots, but Sapphire was able to dodge them by moving quickly to the right. As Sapphire regained her composure, he was already attacking her, his gun transforming into a large saxe knife. Not expecting this type of offense, Sapphire was barely able to block each slice, let alone the punches that the lead thug was throwing at her.

He was able to knock her off her balance by throwing his knife towards her feet, making her jump. He grabbed her by the arm, punched her three times right in the face, then threw her towards the edge of the helipad, skidding to a stop. Caleb began walking towards the downed girl, taking his sweet little time.

"Hard to believe that you of all people were able to take out all my men," he said as he picked Sapphire up, blood pouring out of her nose from the hits she took from him. "You aren't nothing more than a weak little blue bird," he pointed the gun at her face, not realizing that she had transformed her weapon back into its flute form.

As he went to pull the trigger, he was hit in the place men don't want to be hit. As he grabbed himself in pain, she bonked him in the back of the head with her flute knocking him out. She turned around and looked at her handy work. She had just stopped over 20 thugs from making off with dust they didn't deserve.

( **End of song)**

"All in a days work I suppose," she muttered to herself as she started to put away her flute. She began hearing footsteps run up the stairs, so she decided that would be her cue to leave. Before she jumped off the helipad and onto one of the windowsills below, she saw a glimpse of white. She jumped down and began making her way safely down onto the ground below.

 **Alright everyone, that is Sapphire! I know it is kinda long, but I believe that I needed to show her fighting style a little bit. I will be doing this same thing for the next three members of the team. So whoever does read this, please read and review! And if anyone wants to send in an OC, please do, I am open to have a least two more OC teams. Read and review!** **Oh yes, by the way,mthe white that she saw was Weiss.**


	2. Bio 2: Perle Magicien

**Hello everyone! Animeforlife345 here and back with another OC bio for Team S.P.H.R! This time we meet the P of the team, Perle, as she tries to dazzle you with her impressive tricks! If you have come up with your own OC team and want them to be in a story, I would love if you sent them in to me! You don't have to put your character's trailer, but just follow the same template that I made for Sapphire, plus the fighting style of your characters and we will be golden! Alright, enough talk, here is Perle Magicien!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Roosterteeth, I only own my team and weapons that they use.**

 **Name:** Perle Magicien (Pearl Magician in French)

 **Gender** **:** Female

 **Age:** 17 (Youngest member of her team)

 **Height:** 5'1 (shortest member of her team)

 **Weight:** 111 lbs.

 **From:** Vale

 **Appearance:** A short female with light pink hair and pink eyes with white skin, not as milky as Sapphire's skin, but still pretty white. Her clothes consist of a light pink button-up short-sleeved shirt underneath a medium sized sparkly pink jacket that hangs down to the back of knees. On her hands, she has pink sparkly gloves that she wears wherever she goes. In the inside pocket of her jacket, she carries a black magic wand with a white tip. Her pants and shoes are completely black with pockets to carry all of her material.

 **Fighting Style:** Perle is a magician, doing magic in and out of battle. Using her smarts, she tricks opponents into thinking she is going to do one thing when she really is doing another thing. She uses everday magic objects in fighting, combining her semblance to make those objects stronger. The weapon she really uses in close range is her wand, which transforms into a staff.

 **Weapons:** Chapeau de Divertissement (Hat of Entertainment) she can pull anything magic related out of this hat, Baguette Magique Personnel (Wand Staff) her magic wand that fires off dust and transforms into a staff.

 **Bio:** Ever since she was of age 10, Perle has been performing magic tricks for her family and friends in hopes to be dazzling. When she was 15, she enrolled into one of Vale's Hunter/Huntress schools in hopes of being like her mom, her role model. After graduating from the school, she put in an app for Beacon Academy and on the tests to get into the Academy, she passed with flying colors, making her one of the smartest students coming into Beacon. Before arriving to Beacon, one of her gigs on the street was interrupted by a nearby robbery at a local dust shop (I'll let you think of what robbery that was ;) )

 **Semblance:** Aura Transfer-able to transfer her aura into her weapons, making them stronger. She can also use the dust inside of her wand staff and her other magic weapons to make explosive attacks.

 **Inspirations:** Criss Angel (Both use magic and illusions), Gambit (X-Men) (Both use staffs and can make explosive attacks with their powers, Gambit using his kinetic energy and Perle using her aura)

 **Theme:** I Write Sins not Tragedies (Instrumental) by Panic! at the Disco

 ***Trailer***

"Is this your card?" a female voice with a heavy French accent asked as surprised gasps were heard around her.

"Oh my goodness! How is she able to do that!?" one man asked as he looked at the card shown to him. His friends around him were just as shocked as he was.

"A great magician never reveals their secrets," Perle said as she smirked and put a finger to her lips. As she prepared for another trick, the sound of glass shattering rang through the air which surprised the young magician and the men watching her.

"Well gentlemen, for my final trick of the night, I will disappear!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it down on the ground, causing the men to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, the female magician was gone from their sight. "What a great magician," the man in the front said with a smile.

Something was falling in the air towards the men. It was a picture of her winking and holding up a peace sign with her autograph on it.

 ***Five minutes later***

Perle had arrived at the dust shop and saw that some kind of fight had just taken place. The window of the dust shop had been broken and there were at least 4 men knocked out, on in the shop itself and three out on the street.

"Oh mon Dieu*! I wonder who was able to knock out these thugs.." she wondered as she put her hand to her chin and began to think. As she was thinking, she noticed the 4 thugs were beginning to get up, each one either holding their head or their sides.

"Roman is insane! Thinking we can take on some girl with a giant freaking scythe?!" one of them yelled out which caught the young magician's attention.

 _'_ _A girl with a scythe?"_ she thought to herself. " _I wouldn't say that I would know anyone who uses a scythe, but that sounds kinda ridiculous. Then again, I can't really bash on anyone's weapon, I use magic trick objects,'_

The 4 men turned around and noticed a young female, with a hand to her chin, in thought. They all looked at each other and flashed a small smile. They all then turned to the girl and pulled out their swords and began walking towards her.

Perle looked up just in time to notice a sword in her face. "Alright kid, hands up! We are taking everything!" the one pointing the sword in her face said as she put on an innocent face.

"Aw, why would you steal from a poor girl here on the street?" Perle asked with a fake scared voice. "All I was doing was magic tricks to help my family raise some money,"

The thug wasn't having it as he swung his sword towards the girl, but a loud metallic clang was heard. The thugs were shocked to see the girl, who had just pulled chains out of her sleeve block the sword. She smirked and jumped, hitting his chin hard with her knee, knocking him back. The chains went right back up her sleeve and out of sight, much to the surprise of the three thugs still standing. They were all scared, but straightend up and looked at each other.

"Well what are we waiting for?" one of them asked the others. "She can't take all of us at once!" he yelled as they ran towards the girl who reached into her jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a magic wand.

 **(Instrumental of I Write Sins not Tragedies)**

One thug ran up and tried to swipe low at her legs, but she jumped into the air and pointed the wand at his face, blasting him with a powerful red blast, sending him backwards and her higher into the air. As she fell back down to the ground, she removed her hat and pulled out a deck of cards, all aces of spades, and threw them at the 4 thugs. When they touched the ground, mini explosions surrounded the thugs, making them duck out of the way. She landed and twirled the magic wand in her hand, extending it and turning it into a staff.

"Baguette Magique Personnel, looks like we have some work to perform," she said quietly to herself as she ran towards the thugs.

They barely had time to block any of her quick strikes, jumping back just to avoid the spinning staff. Perle front flipped into the air, holding the top of the staff, allowing her to do a handstand on it. She then came down, her feet landing on the ground and creating a small crater, knocking the 3 men on their backs. The 4th thug that she had recently dealt with was back on his feet and running towards her, but Perle just smirked. Her eyes glowed bright pink for a second, coating the staff in a pink colored aura energy. She flipped backwards, her foot catching the thug right in the chin and sending him up into the air. When he fell back down to the ground, she thrusted the staff forward, an explosion happening when the staff came in contact with the thug, sending him into the wall, knocking him out again.

"Run away!" the other thugs yelled as they high-tailed it. Perle just smirked, but heard noise up above her. She looked up, seeing a carrier and two people on a roof trying to take it down. One of them was a blonde woman with a wand that was firing magic at the carrier and the one was a small girl with black hair, black clothing, and a red hood, carrying a giant mechanical sycthe!

"Well looks like I found the girl and the scythe.." Perle mumbled as she took one of her cards and threw it at the carrier before throwing down another smoke bomb and disappeared into the night.

The card along with Glynda Goodwitch's magic ice storm bombarded the carrier and the fight resumed as Perle looked on from a far away roof. She took out a small piece of paper that said "Beacon Academy" and stared at it for a couple of minutes before smiling and putting it back in her pocket.

"Beacon Academy, here I come! I hope you are ready to be amazed by the great Perle Magicien!"


	3. Bio 3: Harry Oreshnik

**Hey everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed Perle and I hope that you are growing to love these characters like I do! Alright now that we have that out of the way, I would like to introduce everyone probably the most stubborn and the realest one on this team, Harry Oreshnik. He is a Faunas and he will make sure to keep everyone on pins and needles (Once you read his bio, you will get the pun)!**

 **Name:** Harry Oreshnik (Oreshnik is Russian for hazel)

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Weight:** 146 lbs.

 **From:** Mistral

 **Appearance:** Harry wears all black, black shirt, black pants, shoes, even the choker around his neck is black. He has hazel colored eyes that can light up to help him see in the dark. His dark brown hair is spiked up to resemble the quills that he has on his back and the back of his arms and legs. He also has a silver earing that looks like a question mark and two bracelets on his wrists which are his weapons.

 **Fighting Style:** Harry is very unpredictable in combat, some enemies can't even track his movements. He has many different attacks and has been trained in all styles of combat, especially his favorite style, hand-to-hand. However, when fighting in close quarters doesn't work, he uses his bracelets which turn into two different things.

 **Weapons:** The quills on his body

Supersonic (twin pistols that can turn into knifes)

 **Bio:** Harry is a hedgehog Faunas and that can be determined by the quills on his body. He was brought up by his parents, fearsome warriors in the White Fang group. As he grew up, he recieved quite a lot of training from the White Fang and was made to be one of their fiercest warriors to date before he ran away because of all the brutality being caused by them. He hid in Mistral where he barely went outside due to the dangers of White Fang operatives roaming the city. However, on a day where no White Fang members were patrolling the area, Harry came out of hiding and was approached by Ozpin. Ozpin had seen Harry fighting in the city and gave him an opportunity to come to Beacon. He turned the offer down at first, but after thinking about for awhile, he decided to accept the offer.

 **Semblance:** Primal Rage

His semblance allows him to channel is anger into fighting, like Yang. He doesn't get stronger with each hit, but whenever he is really mad, he becomes stronger and more dangerous than before.

 **Inspirations:** Sonic the Hedgehog (both are hedgehogs and both can speed around the battlefield)

Wolverine (Both channel anger and have tough attitudes)

 **Theme:** Cage The Beast by Adelitas Way

 ***Trailer***

In the middle of the night, a large group of White Fang members were patrolling the streets of Mistral, looking for any humans outside of their homes that they could hurt. As they passed by an alley, two members were pulled into it and were knocked out without the others noticing. They found a human female trying to run back to her home, but they caught up to her and hit her in the back, knocking her down. The lead member stepped forward. He had red hair and a Grimm like mask on his face. He wore a black and red jacket and had a sword sheathed at his hip. He was known as Adam Taurus.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Yet another piece of human scum roaming the streets," he said as he unsheathed his sword, Wilt and Blush. "You will just be another example of the filth that pollute this world,"

All of the sudden, a sharp object was hurled at the White Fang leader, but he blocked it by raising his scabbard and then shooting it. It turned out to be a quill, something that you would probably find on a hedgehog. Adam knew exactly who chucked the object at him. "I see you are finally here...Harry Oreshnik,"

Harry jumped down from the building he was perched on and landed on the ground unscathed. "Adam, leave the poor lady alone. She has done nothing wrong,"

Adam snarled. "She is apart of the society that ruins all Faunas's! Every human is filth and I'll be making an example," he said as he raised his sword and tried slashing her, but Harry jumped in and raised his arm, blocking the sword with his quills.

"Adam, I know you are pissed off that your little girl toy left you, but killing innocent people doesn't help with your stupid relationship problems," Harry said as he kicked Adam away from the lady.

He helped the lady up. "Better get out of here miss. It's about to get ugly,"

The lady nodded and began to run away as fast as she could. "After her!" Adam yelled, but as a couple of White Fang members began running towards the fleeing woman, Harry flipped forward and clotheslined both members.

( **Cage the Beast by Adelitas Way)**

"Kill him!" Adam yelled as the White Fang members ran at the Hedgehog Faunas, which had detached a couple of his quills and threw them at the goons. The two quills hit two members, but the others kept running towards them.

"Time to have some fun boys," Harry said as he cracked his neck and got in a fighting stance. One member sliced his sword downwards, but Harry dodged to the right and tackled the goon to the ground and hit him in the face with his elbow so hard, he got knocked out. Harry flipped backwards off the body and kicked another goon in the stomach, making him tumble into 4 other minions.

"C'mon Adam, if this is the best the White Fang have to offer then I'm embarrassed to even be trained by you guys," Harry said as he got rushed at by the leader.

Adam began to slash fiercely at Harry, the Hedgehog Faunas barely being able to block the majority of the sword strikes, still getting hit by most of them. Adam threw some kicks in the direction of Harry, but the well trained warrior blocked the kicks and spun, hitting Adam with a spinning fist. Harry pressed a button on both of his bracelets. When he did so, they spun up to his hands in the form of two pistols.

"Harry, it doesn't have to be this way. Come back and together we will purge the world of these filthy humans," Adam said.

"Sorry bud, I think I'll pass up on world domination," Harry said as he began firing some bullets in the direction of the White Fang leader.

Adam unsheathed his sword about halfway and it absorbed the bullets fired by Harry and then ran after him. Harry changed his pistols into knife mode and got into a fighting stance. As Adam rushed at him, Harry reeled back and nailed him with an overhead strike, knocking the White Fang member into the air. The stubborn Faunas curled himself into a ball and began to rapidly spin in place before jumping and hitting the leader like a bullet.

"GAH!" the bull Faunas yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

Harry landed on his feet and smirked. "Is that the best you got buddy?" He asked smugly as Adam got on his knee, using his sword for support.

Adam then stood up and rushed at the other Faunas, catching him off guard. Adam unsheathed his sword and unleashed a fast sword combo, which launched Harry into the air. Adam jumped up and nails Harry in the face with a big kick right to the face. The rogue Faunas fell right to the ground and created a big crater. Adam then charged up a slice and climbed on top of Harry, looking to deliver the swift blow to the throat. "This wouldn't have happened if you stayed with us," he said as Harry growled.

As he growled, Harry's teeth appeared to get sharper and his quills stood up on end. As Adam tried to slice Harry, the Hedgehog raised his arms and blocked the sword, creating a sound wave around the two. Adam was quite surprised as he stood back. "What!?" He yelled as Harry stood up, his eyes glowing brightly in anger.

Harry kicked downwards, hitting Adam in the knee, knocking him down. The hedgehog Faunas kneed the White Fang member in the face.


	4. Bio 4: Ryan Russet

Bio #4:

 **Name** : Ryan Russet

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 18

 **Height** : 5'6

 **Weight** : 170 lbs.

 **From** : Vale

 **Description** : A tall tan male who is full of muscle. He has brown eyes and hair and is starting to get sideburns on the side of his face.

 **School Clothing** : The school uniform. On days off, he wears a dark brown hoodie and blue jeans.

 **Fighting clothes** : While fighting, Ryan wears shirts and pants underneath his armor. It makes it lighter for him to move around in while fighting enemies. He has electrical tape around his fingers.

 **Fighting Style:** Ryan is a heavy hitter/brawler who relies on his strength to fight opponents. His armor is his weapon and he has great defense and strength.

 **Backstory:** Ryan was raised on a small farm in Vale where he spent most of his days working. He used to be a troublesome teen who caused lots of trouble on the farm, While playing one of his pranks, he accidentally injured his little brother and caused his lower half to become permanently paralyzed. After this, his whole attitude changed, becoming the goody two-shoes of the family. This didn't stop his parents from punishing him, making him perform many labours, one including becoming a hunter. As he waited for the new year at Beacon to start, he became the soul protector of the farm, warding off Grimm and unwanted guests away. He will do anything to earn his family's forgiveness.

 **Weapon:** Ryan's weapon is in the form of gladiator-type armor that he wears while fighting. He calls his weapon Celestia Incarnate. It gives him defense and strength boosts, but since he relies on close range combat, he really isn't that well against long-ranged opponents.

 **Semblance:** Ryan's semblance is called Shield of Celeste and it gives him more of a strength and defense boost where he can take more damage and deal even more.

 **Theme:** Feel Invincible by Skillet

 ***Russet Family Farm***

"Ryan! Time to tend to the cattle!" A deep voice yelled out as Ryan walked out of the barn in a tank top and overalls. He walked over to the cattle who mooed at him. "Hey there Besty," Ryan said as he patted the side of his favorite cow.

He began to milk the animal and when he finished, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and smiled. ' _I hope that when I become a huntsmen, I can finally be forgiven by my family...'_ he thought to himself as he then heard a scream.

The scream came from his mother. Ryan got wide-eyed and ran into the barn, grabbing Celestia Incarnate and beginning to put it on. He put the golden helmet on and ran out of the door of the barn and towards the scream. As he got to where his mother was, he saw 5 Beowulfs and an Ursa surrounding her.

"Mom!" Ryan yelled out as he ran full speed at the Grimm and punched a the closest Beowulf to him. All of the other Grimm turned to him and allowed his mother to get away.

Ryan got into a boxing stance and got ready to fight and protect his farm. As soon as the first Beowulf jumped at him, he let out a roar and threw a right hook at the Grimm. The punch knocked the creature back and while Ryan had his back turned, another Beowulf jumped towards him. Ryan spun around and hit the Grimm with the back of his fist and while it was flying backwards, he grabbed the Beowulf's foot and slammed it on the ground.

"Ryan, be careful!" his mother cried off from afar, making her son nod.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be fine. I must protect this farm!" Ryan yelled out, but was caught off guard by an Ursa swipe. He slid backwards and charged at the Ursa, bringing his fist back to punch the Grimm creature. The Grimm tried slashing at Ryan, but the tall male side-stepped and swung his fist upwards, connecting an uppercut to the chin of the Ursa. Multiple Grimm jumped onto him, trying to weigh him down so he was vulnerable.

"Ryan!" His mother shouted in worry before her husband stopped her. "Gary, do something! Our son is going to get hurt!"

Ryan's father shook his head. "Our son is strong. He will be fine," he said as he pointed to the pile of Grimm on their son. The pile began to shake before erupting, sending the Beowulfs in different directions. Ryan slammed his fist on the ground, causing a slab of earth to come out of the ground. Using all the strength he had, Ryan threw the piece of earth at multiple Grimm, crushing them. After he took a breath, he heard a small scream coming from the upstairs window. "River!" Ryan exclaimed as he ran to check the screaming.

Looking into River's room was a King Taijitu, hissing. "No you don't! Leave my little brother alone!" Ryan yelled as ran and punched the head of the snake Grimm, making it move away from the window.

The large Grimm looked down at Ryan as he got into a fighting stance. It slithered over and circled around the armor-wearing teen. With its sharp teeth out, the Grimm launched it head at Ryan, but he was able to catch the teeth in his hands, stopping the attack. Spinning his body around, he pulled as hard as he could and threw the Grimm's head right into the ground. It began to move its head off the ground, and it used its own head like a club, knocking the armor wearing teen into a tree. Ryan groaned as he struggled to get up. "Okay...ow," he said as he saw the snake Grimm slithering towards him.

He was able to jump over the Grimm, making it run right into the tree, breaking it in half. Noticing the bruises all over his body, Ryan looked around and saw his little brother in the window, terrified for his older brother. Taking in a deep breath, Ryan looked into the sky. "Celestia, give me strength!" He yelled, a ray of light shining down on him once he yelled that.

Ryan's armor began to shine gold as he felt the pain from the bruises fade away. The King Taijitu made a u-turn and launched itself at the teen, hoping to catch him off guard. However, as the Grimm got close, Ryan put his hand up and stopped the snake, dead in its tracks. "You tried hurting my brother. Now, you are going to pay," he said as he put his other hand on its head and lifted it, slamming right back on the ground. He jumped on the back of the Grimm's head and began to punch it repeatedly in the head, wearing it down even more. Ryan the jumped into the air and readied his fist before diving right back down and slamming his fist right into the head of the Grimm. The force of the punch was so hard, that it removed the head right from the neck.

Sighing in relief, Ryan looked up at River, who had given him a smile and a thumbs up. Ryan returned the thumbs up and walked back towards the barn to remove his armor. "Well..back to work," he said as he entered the barn and removed his helmet. He looked at the poster on the barn wall and smiled. "I'll be there soon Beacon. And soon I'll be strong enough to protect everyone,"


End file.
